The Flame Keepers' Circle (Ryder 10)
Story A large crowd has gathered in the plaza, as Goat Foo fights a foe wearing a red and black suit with a red mask. The Esoterica forms a sphere of golden energy, throwing it at Goat Foo. Goat Foo breaks it with mana encased hooves, bleating as he does so. Goat Foo: Have to do b-b-better than that! The crowd cheers, as several people have their phones out, recording. Goat Foo spots a camera, and smiles and raises his two hooves. The Esoterica walks to the side, and disappears. Goat Foo: Oh, we’re playing peek-a-boo. Goat Foo spins, extending his leg out, tripping the Esoterica. The Esoterica lands on its hands, flipping over. Goat Foo: Too b-b-bad I can sense you! The Esoterica charges at Goat Foo, the two exchanging a series of punches, jabs and kicks. Neither one of them gains an advantage, but Goat Foo charges a mana blast, firing it and hitting the Esoterica square on. The Esoterica tumbles back, but catches itself. The Esoterica walks and disappears. Goat Foo goes to sense it, but finds nothing. Goat Foo: And that’s how you be a superhero! Fight so hard that they run away! The crowd cheers, as Goat Foo reverts. The crowd swarms him, burying Ryder. He walks back to his bike with his clothes torn up, his hand was covered in ink, and he has several lipstick marks on his face. Ester and Kevin watch, Ester shaking her head at him. Ester: I thought you were above this kind of petty attention needing. Kevin: Fame certainly does things to people. Ryder: Hey! I was ambushed! How I was supposed to know that would happen? Ester: Uh, how about when you were (She makes air quotes) “ambushed” by fans last week?! Ryder: That! Was an unexpected and totally different situation! The Omnitrix hadn’t recharged yet. Ester: Tsk! Whatever. Voice: Good day, Ryder. The group turns, seeing a man in a business suit with brown hair. Ryder fixes his posture, straightening out his helmet. Ryder: Uh, hi. I don’t think I know you. Man: Oh, my apologies. I had assumed you had received our business card. I am Conduit Edwards, with the Flame Keepers’ Circle. End Scene Conduit Edwards leads Ryder, Ester and Kevin to a business office, walking past the receptionist desk. Ryder has cleaned up, as the receptionist winks at Ryder. Ryder waves at her, but Ester punches him, him rubbing his shoulder. Ryder: Ow! I mean, uh, Mr. Edwards. Do you mind explaining just what exactly the Flame Keepers’ Circle is? Edwards: Of course. The Flame Keepers’ Circle is a humanitarian activist group, which believes in the advancement of the human race. We advocate on the use of alien technology to benefit life on Earth. Ryder: Uh, come again? They pass an open room, Ester looking in. Ester: Is that Jennifer Nocturne?! Edwards: Oh, yes. There are many famous people who believe in the cause. We believe in the works of the great alien entity Diagon, which came to Earth thousands of years ago, and gave man the knowledge of fire. When he left, he had promised to bring back new technology to help mankind. Think of it! Alien technology that can help to cure illnesses, extend life! Advance our state of being to beyond us fighting for survival. Kevin: You do realize that most alien technology is bad for humans? Edwards: Nonsense! The Great Diagon would never mislead us as such. They enter a room, with a mural of Diagon on the stone wall, being a giant octopus like creature. Ryder: That’s interesting and all. But why come to me? Ester: Uh, what about us? Ryder: Well, he did refer to me by name. I think he just let you two tag along. Ester: (Miffed) Tag along?! Kevin: Ester, relax. Edwards: Because you possess that device! (He points at the Omnitrix.) It turns you into aliens! Who better to help us spread the world of permitting alien technology than the one who saves the world with it everyday?! Ester: Trust me. Half the time he just gets us lost. Ryder: Not lost. Having an adventure. There’s a difference. Ester: There is not! Ryder: While I see your reasoning, Mr. Edwards. Let me just console with my pals here. Ryder leads Ester and Kevin into a huddle. Ester: (Whispering) You do realize that he’s crazy, right? Kevin: (Whispering) Us being Plumbers means we’re supposed to prevent crackpots like these guys from getting their hands on alien tech. They’re playing on your vanity. Ryder: (Whispering) Sheesh. You could’ve been a little nicer to your residential superhero. They break out of the huddle. Ryder: While your offer is interesting, I’m afraid we’ll have to think about it a bit more. I do my best thinking while riding. You understand. Edwards: But of course! Please, take this and call me when you’re ready to reconsider. Edwards gives Ryder a business card, Ryder looking at it. Ryder: Thanks! We’ll let ourselves out. Ryder, Ester and Kevin walk out of the room, Edwards watching seriously. He sees Ryder dump the card in a trash bin, and squeezes his forehead with his fingers. Edwards: Looks like it’s the hard way. Just like he said. Ryder, Ester and Kevin are heading out of town on their bikes, when they stop at a red light. Ester: This is the first time you’ve made sense when people tried to exploit your publicity. Ryder: I’ll just pretend that wasn’t an insult. Kevin: Maybe we should put those guys on a watch list or something. I don’t like how much publicity they’ve got either. The light turns green, as they speed along. As they pass through the intersection, an Esoterica riding a hover cycle speeds through a red light, ramming Ester from the side. It clips her back tire, causing her to spin out of control, colliding with Kevin. Ryder looks back to see the commotion, when an Esoterica materializes in front of him, ramming him head on. Ryder goes flying over the Esoterica, and crashes into the ground, groaning. He sits up, disoriented and sore, but relatively fine. Ryder: Thank goodness I walways wear a lemhet. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Xylofreeze. His vision is blurry, but he counts three Esoterica circling him in the middle of the street. Xylofreeze holds his hand out, catching one in telekinesis, forcing their hover cycle to an abrupt stop. The Esoterica goes flying, but lands on midair, as if it was solid. The second Esoterica jumps off their bike before it crashes into the first one, landing next to the first one. Xylofreeze: Am I seeing things here? The Esoterica walk down what seems to be invisible stairs, and disappear. The third Esoterica grabs Xylofreeze’s tail, tossing him overhead. Xylofreeze tries to regain composure, but is still disoriented from the crash. He hits the ground, and is hit by a golden energy sphere, knocking him back further. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to throw a mailbox at the Esoterica, but it walks to the side, disappearing. The street was abandoned, as Xylofreeze sits up, grabbing his head. Xylofreeze: That hurt. Ester: Ryder! Ester and Kevin run over to Xylofreeze, who manages to stand up. Kevin: You don’t look so good. Xylofreeze: Head on collision. I think the Tenn-Speed is more damaged than I am. Xylofreeze looks over to the crash site, seeing only the hover cycle. He spins around, seeing the wreck from the other two hover cycles. The Tenn-Speed was nowhere to be seen. Xylofreeze: (Exploding in anger) They took my bike! Ester: Ryder, calm down. We’ll find it. You’re hurt. Let’s just take a deep breath, and Xylofreeze: How can I calm down with my bike missing?! These guys are going to be sorry! Xylofreeze hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Upgrade. He morphs into a motorcycle, as he revs down the road, the sound of rubber screeching deafening the area. Ester: Where’s he going? Kevin: Upgrade has the blueprints and operations of the Tenn-Speed in his memory due to merging with it so much. He’ll be able to track it. Ester: Can we? Kevin: First we have to fix our bikes. Then I’ve got a pretty good idea where to look. End Scene Upgrade crashes through the glass doors of the building of the Flame Keepers’ Circle, as he drives through the halls. He gets to the elevator, merging with it and going up the elevator tracks in the shaft. He makes it to the level of the mural room, where he comes out, storming through the halls. He makes it to the receptionist’s desk. Receptionist: Ooh, hello Ryder. (She leans forward, acting seductive) How can I help you today? Upgrade raises and slams his fist into the desk, terrifying her. Upgrade reverts. Ryder: I’m here to see the Conduit. Take me to him. Receptionist: (Extremely nervous) Um, I’m sorry. But he’s in a private meeting? Ryder activates the Omnitrix, the receptionist flinching. Ryder: Take me to him. In the room with the Diagon mural, there are several worshippers wearing red and black cloaks, as well as Esoterica. Conduit Edwards is wearing a cloak as well, holding his arms up. Edwards: Long ago, the great Diagon came to Earth and blessed us with his knowledge! The time has come to re-summon him to this world, and reap the benefit of his technology! The door is kicked open, as Ryder walks in, the receptionist running away. The worshippers stand and the Esoterica get ready to fight, but Edwards stops them. Edwards: Hello, Ryder. Have you reconsidered? Ryder: You should’ve hid your tracks better. I know that you have the Tenn-Speed. Edwards: (Playing ignorant) I don’t know what you’re Ryder: (In a rage) My bike! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. He stretches his malleable mustache, which grabs Edwards in a hand shape. Mole-Stache: You’re very fortunate this is my polite alien form. Now, reveal the location of my pristine bike, and I won’t wipe the floor with you sorry gents. Edwards: Why would we do that? We have you exactly where we want you. The door closes, as an Esoterica appears behind Mole-Stache. His mustache twitches, as he swings the other half of the mustache up, socking the Esoterica. He throws Edwards, who flips to his feet, charing an energy sphere. He throws it, Mole-Stache rolling out of the way. Mole-Stache: I must say, I didn’t expect you to be able to fight. The Esoterica walk and disappear, as Mole-Stache moves towards the center of the room. He spins, hitting reappearing Esoterica with his mustache, now hardened like a whip. An Esoterica appears from above, Mole-Stache rolling back and punching him. Several Esoterica throw energy spheres, as Mole-Stache digs through the floor. On the underside, Mole-Stache hangs onto the ceiling with his mustache hands, finding a spot to dig back up. He taps on a spot, and looks pleased. Mole-Stache: This will do nicely. Mole-Stache digs up, breaking through the floor. He’s in a locked off room, where he sees the Tenn-Speed. Mole-Stache: Well, that was easy. Not even a guard on it. Mole-Stache walks towards the Tenn-Speed, when a foot materializes, kicking Mole-Stache back. Two Esoterica appear, grabbing Mole-Stache by the arms. Mole-Stache reverts, as Ryder struggles to get free. Voice: What’s wrong, champ? Out already? Ryder: That voice. It can’t be. Baron Highway materializes, as he wears a red and black themed outfit, with a black leather jacket. He smirks evilly, as Ryder tries to rush him. Baron: Been a while. Since you tried to get me arrested, that is. Ryder: How’d you get out? Baron: The same way I got out last time. Fistrick got me out. However, I decided to cut my losses and left him to take the blame. He’s probably in jail now. Fancy how I was recruited by this mighty organization! Ryder: Humanitarian group. Yeah right! What are you really doing? Baron: These guys are going to revive their deity thing. I am going to get his power. Edwards: Now, Baron. I told you that you have to be chosen by the Diagon to receive his gifts. I've tried to enlighten you on that. Baron: Yeah, good luck with that. Can I gut this pipsqueak now? Edwards: No. Let me speak with him first. Edwards walks to get in front of Ryder. Edwards: Ryder. The Diagon is coming. Together, we can do it. The Diagon will bring great blessings to all of us! You just have to allow yourself to embrace it! The Baron will learn so soon enough, but is now your turn. Baron: I’d offer you a chance to work for me again, but after what happened the last time I allowed that, I’m not so forgiving. So here’s how it’s going to go. Join or die. Ryder: I prefer our old motto. Ride like the wind! Ryder stomps the foot of an Esoterica, it loosening its grip from the pain. Ryder punches at the other Esoterica, but it throws him overhead in retaliation. Ryder smirks, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, Viktor Stein crashing down. Baron: And you didn’t see that coming. Viktor Stein’s tower sparks with lightning, him firing it at the Esoterica. They disappear, though the lightning hits Edwards, him falling to the ground. Baron dashes in at an impossible speed for his size, jumping and flipping, spin kicking Viktor Stein in the head. Viktor Stein raises his head, smiling. Viktor Stein: Oh. You asked for it now! Viktor Stein throws a punch at Baron, who disappears, reappearing and tackling Viktor Stein. Viktor Stein grabs Baron’s jacket and electrocutes him, throwing him afterwards. The Esoterica walk up invisible stairs, throwing energy spheres. Viktor Stein shoots lightning at them, hitting them. Baron throws an energy sphere, Viktor Stein swatting it aside. Baron flips over Viktor Stein, grabbing his towers, lifting him into the air. Viktor Stein: Bad move. Viktor Stein’s towers spark, electrocuting Baron again, his momentum stopped. Viktor Stein falls on top of Baron, squishing him. Baron groans, as Viktor Stein stands up. Viktor Stein: Should’ve worn a helmet. Viktor Stein goes over to the Tenn-Speed, cringing as he sees the damage to the front. Viktor Stein: It’ll be alright. I’ve got like, four aliens capable of fixing it. Viktor Stein mounts the Tenn-Speed, reverting as he does. He revs the engine, as he activates the missile launcher, blasting through the stone door. He rides out of the room, Edwards just recovering. Edwards: You shall know the wrath of Diagon. Baron: He’ll know the wrath of me. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Jennifer Nocturne (cameo) * Receptionist * Bystanders Villains * Flame Keepers' Circle * Conduit Edwards * Esoterica * Baron Highway Aliens Used * Goat Foo * Xylofreeze * Upgrade * Mole-Stache * Viktor Stein Trivia * The Esoterica finally appear after being mentioned previously. * Baron Highway is revealed to have escaped from prison and join the Circle, marking him as a prime villain now. * The Esoterica ride hover cycles, to fit in with the theme of motorcycle gangs that this series has. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc